


Danse Macabre

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partecipa a "Sette giorni e tanti Prompt - drabble & flashfic special edition"; prompt: 20 Canzoni (nelle profondità delle loro parole) - 11. "From the womb and through life/We're born and bred just to die./Can we redeem for our crimes?/Tangled and swollen in lies," (Danse Macabre - The Agonist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse Macabre

Aveva guardato le proprie mani. Erano pulite. Erano entrambe pulite; sia quella metallica che quella umana. Non c’erano tracce di nulla.

Erano pulite. 

Un attimo prima erano sporche. Rosso scuro. Incrostato. Odoravano di ferro.

“Era solo un incubo.” 

Una mano candida, piccola, stringeva la sua. Ne sentiva il calore. Ne sentiva la morbidezza. Una mano che conosceva.

“E’ solo un ricordo, James. Sei al sicuro qui.” 

Soffici labbra sfioravano la sua spalla.

“Ho ucciso. Ho ucciso troppe persone.” Si era seduto sul materasso, interrompendo il contatto fisico con la donna che gli era accanto.

“Lo stesso ho fatto io.”

Si era voltato a guardarla. L’espressione sul suo volto era di dolore. Lo sapeva. Lui almeno aveva avuto la  _ fortuna _ di avere la memoria azzerata più volte, di poter dimenticare almeno per qualche tempo quelle morti. Lei non aveva avuto questa  _ fortuna _ . 

“Saremo mai perdonati per tutti quei crimini, Natalia?”

“Sono forse perdonabili?” 

Aveva deglutito, osservando nuovamente le proprie mani. Non erano sporche, ma lo erano. 

“Le nostre mani grondano sangue, James. E’ una cosa che non possiamo cambiare.” 

Le braccia della donna si erano strette attorno alla sua vita. Il suo caldo corpo era premuto contro la sua schiena. Le sue labbra sfioravano la sua spalla.

“Siamo stati creati per questo. Per uccidere fino al giorno della nostra morte. Per fortuna siamo stati salvati, ma i crimini commessi non verranno mai cancellati. Ce li porteremo nella tomba, continuando a mentire a noi stessi che siamo stati perdonati. Ma non c’è perdono.”

Aveva sfiorato le sue mani. Leggermente aveva voltato il viso per potersi specchiare nei suoi occhi verdi. 

Solo lei poteva capirlo. Solo lei poteva vedere gli orrori dentro i suoi incubi. Solo lei poteva perdonare i suoi errori e solo lui poteva perdonare i suoi.


End file.
